


Драбблы, написанные на конкурс Kinsman Kink Bingo

by tsepesh



Series: Percilot series [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: 8 драбблов, написанных на конкурс Kingsman Kink Bingo.В последних 3 кинк отсутствует как класс: третий с конца просто странный, с Персифалем-совой, два последних - флафф и домашний уют. Типа того, ага, с поправкой на фандом.





	1. Симметрия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ланцелота сшили, шрам остался.

Название: Симметрия  
Автор: tsepesh  
Бета: neublau  
Кинк: Следы на коже  
Карточка  
Размер: драббл, 948 слов, считая эпиграф  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Персифаль/Ланцелот  
Рейтинг: PG-13/R  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: драма, в какой-то мере; юмор, в какой-то мере  
Краткое содержание: Ланцелота сшили, шрам остался.  
Предупреждения: упоминание канонической смерти Ланцелота, уползание Ланцелота, PWP без порно

Тонкий шрам на любимой попе – рваная рана в моей душе…  
(с) Макаревич А., Леонидов М., Лазарева Т.

Персифаль безразличен к симметрии. Не поймите неправильно, даже если бы он был ею увлечен или одержим, все равно не колебался бы ни секунды, стреляя в противников так, что нарушалась бы билатеральная симметрия их тел.  
Слова «билатеральная симметрия», кстати, Персифалю тоже не приходили на ум очень давно.  
Кто бы ни сшивал Ланцелота после разреза через все тело, ему определенно удалось напомнить их Персифалю.  
Впрочем, при первой встрече после тоста за Ланцелота Персифаль думал о чем угодно, только не о биологических терминах. Например, о том, как изнутри должен быть скреплен череп. Или позвоночник. Или грудина, таз, мягкие ткани. Или о том, что кожу раньше, возможно, скрепляли скобы, оставившие дополнительные шрамы вдоль всего шва.  
Или о том, что с этим шрамом и полупотухшими глазами Ланцелот больше напоминает заключенного из оруэлловской камеры 101, чем себя прежнего.  
Нимуэ наконец вышла из палаты, кивнув Персифалю. Ланцелот повернулся на звук открывающейся двери и застыл, неподвижный и настороженный.  
— Лан… Ланцелот, — внезапно охрипшим голосом начал Персифаль.  
— Ага, точно. Две половины меня должны образовывать меня, да, – в глазах Ланцелота мелькнули искорки прежнего великолепного агента.  
— Определенно.  
— Ты согласен? Отлично, выйду отсюда – попрошусь к Мерлину математиком.  
— Надеешься, что он отошлет тебя считать пули на Ближнем Востоке?  
— Уже не надеюсь, — помрачнел Ланцелот. – Нимуэ не говорила тебе? Даже если я окончательно восстановлюсь, что маловероятно, меня не допустят к оперативной службе.  
— Будь воля Нимуэ, она бы разрезала тебя по этому шву, только чтобы посмотреть, как тебя сшили, — говоря это, Персифаль обнаружил себя предельно близко к больничной койке и провел пальцами по новой вертикальной линии на лбу Ланцелота.  
— Это да, из меня получился отличный монстр Франкенштейна.  
— Тебе как минимум не хватает горизонтального шрама через лоб и двух болтов вместо висков.  
— Персифаль, не придирайся, они очень сильно старались сделать из меня электрическое чудовище.  
— А кто-нибудь из них кричал в грозовое небо: «Он живой! Он живой!»?  
— Не помню, от наркоза, видимо, ещё не отошел.  
— Тогда какой из тебя монстр Франкенштейна?  
— Сэр Персифаль, с твоей логикой нам надо вместе проситься к Мерлину.  
— Сэр Ланцелот, не хотите ли вы предложить свою кандидатуру в Артуры?  
— Думаешь, нашей богоспасаемой службе не хватает очередного безмозглого начальника?  
— По словам Нимуэ, мозг у тебя там есть, как-то так сшитый, что она полчаса восхищалась мне вслух.  
— Мне она уже какой день восхищается. Персифаль, я не против, что ты трогаешь мой шрам, но ты так дырку во мне протрешь второй раз.  
— Прости.  
— Верни руку, где была.  
— В контексте Франкенштейна это звучит двусмысленно.  
— Мы уже выяснили, что из меня никакой монстр, так что вы можете даже голову вложить мне в пасть.  
— Не влезет, разве что у тебя теперь «пасть» раскрывается, как у Хищника, — кавычки Персифаль обозначил двойным поглаживанием шрама, идущего через нижнюю губу Ланцелота. – Ты очень хорошо говоришь…  
— Для человека с рассеченным ртом и горлом?  
— Да, пожалуй. Тренировался?  
— Сомневаешься?  
— Нет.  
— Весь этот год. В конце концов заработал себе скотч на пол-лица. Кляп засовывать запретил лично Франкенштейн.  
— Его так и не нашли, знаешь.  
— Предлагаешь искать?  
— Если ты хочешь.  
— Мне безразлично. – Шрам на горле сам по себе остался нечувствительным, а вот от прикосновения к коже вокруг Ланцелот на мгновение задохнулся и сглотнул. — Послушай, не дразни меня этими своими пальцами, у меня год не было никого и ничего, даже собственной руки.  
— Наручники?  
— И проблема с координацией.  
— Мне жаль, Ланцелот.  
— Не стоит, сэр Персифаль. Как думаешь, удастся мне соблазнить тебя, лежа на этой кровати?  
— Я думаю, что Нимуэ после этого перестанет меня сюда пускать.  
— А я совершенно уверен, что она поймет. Персифаль, это нечестно! – прокомментировал Ланцелот продвижение пальцев Персифаля по шраму ниже, к ключицам.  
— Мне прекратить?  
— Только попробуй.  
Как выяснил в тот визит Персифаль, член Ланцелота, в отличие от его же мошонки, после «смерти» билатерально симметричен не был, а Нимуэ умела не только закатывать глаза, но и закрывать их.

Через несколько недель после этого открытия Ланцелот, сопровождаемый напутствием: «Иди и нагреши побольше, прежде чем умрешь во второй раз» и Персифалем, вышел из лазарета Кингсмен. Встречные вежливо приветствовали обоих и очень старательно не пялились на шрам Ланцелота. Того такое отношение забавляло. Что думал по этому поводу Персифаль, осталось неясным.

— Все-таки есть некая ирония в том, что вы, сэр Ланцелот, обзавелись упорядочивающим элементом, пусть даже это и шрам через все тело, — прокомментировал Персифаль, разминая лежащему лицом вниз Ланцелоту спину. Массаж, как и прописано. Да, во время массажа пациенту лучше быть обнаженным. А сам Персифаль отказался от одежды для лучшей теплоотдачи. Определенно.  
— Да, Перси, такой шрам больше подошел бы тебе.  
— Ланс.  
— Помню-помню, уже не называю. Сэр Персифаль, доблестный свидетель Грааля.  
— Не хотите ли вы поговорить о священной чаше?  
— Персифаль.  
— Да?  
— Не делай так больше, ты меня пугаешь.  
— Почему?  
— Ужасно органично звучит. Как будто ты сейчас же вскочишь и пойдешь стучаться к людям в двери с проповедями.  
— И буду предъявлять тебя в качестве чуда господня, с этим твоим разрезом от макушки до жопы.  
— Смотрите, дамы и господа, этого человека разрезали напополам, а потом сшили, и он снова живой! Хотите посмотреть на его шрам? Хотите пощупать? Покупайте билеты.  
— Это уже какой-то цирк получается.  
— Зато денег больше.  
— М-м-м. Думаю, я был бы против того, чтобы кто-то из купивших всего-навсего билет мог «щупать» твой шрам.  
— Персифаль, ты ревнуешь?  
— Ланцелот, я ревную.  
— Персифаль, если бы я знал, что это тебя так заводит, я бы обзавелся парочкой таких гораздо раньше.  
— Ланцелот, ты ими и так обзавелся. А мне стоит начать скрывать мой интерес.  
— Твой «интерес» во мне скоро ещё одну дырку протрет, может, ты определишь его в уже существующие?  
— И отказать себе в возможности заводиться ещё больше?  
— Персифаль.  
— Что, сэр Ланцелот?  
— Ты уже перещупал все мои шрамы на спине. Переверни меня, спереди они тоже есть. И тоже жаждут твоего внимания.  
— Не только шрамы, сэр Ланцелот.  
— Не только шрамы, сэр Персифаль. Но я уверен, вы справитесь, — с этими словами Ланцелот вполне самостоятельно перевернулся на спину.  
Что самое характерное – Персифаль справился.


	2. О небольших одорологических проблемах Ланцелота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Однажды Ланцелоту пришлось откосплеить Жана Вальжана. С последствиями пришлось иметь дело Персифалю.

Название: О небольших одорологических проблемах Ланцелота  
Автор: tsepesh  
Бета: neublau, [L]Roalanna[/L]  
Кинк: Запах  
Карточка  
Размер: мини, 1069 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ланцелот, Персифаль, упоминается Артур  
Рейтинг: R  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: юмор, PWP, флафф  
Краткое содержание: Однажды Ланцелоту пришлось откосплеить Жана Вальжана. С последствиями пришлось иметь дело Персифалю.  
Предупреждения: форс-мажор с беттингом по вине автора, упоминание канализации.  
Примечание: Одорология — наука о запахах.  
Автор благодарен героической бете neublau и признается, что все факапы - суть порождения авторского своеволия и неподчинения

 

— Ланцелот, — процедил Артур, обращаясь к живописно забрызганной чем-то голограмме. — Что с вами случилось?  
— Операция пошла не по плану, пришлось уходить через канализацию. Я могу немедленно пойти и принять ванну, Артур!  
— Прошу вас, Ланцелот, сдержите свои гигиенические позывы до конца собрания. Джентльмены…  
Во время собрания Ланцелот все же, достав платок, провел им по лицу. Голограмма Персиваля рядом несколько раз чихнула под тихое «Будь здоров!» по индивидуальному каналу.

Вживую здоровья Персифалю Ланцелот пожелал через несколько дней, приехав в его лондонский дом после отчета Артуру.  
— В такие моменты жалею, что у нас нет ножен от Экскалибура, — сказал несколько удивленный объятием вместо рукопожатия Персифаль, машинально вдыхая ту малую толику запаха от волос и шеи Ланцелота, которая смогла пробиться через заложенный нос.  
— Так это боевые сопли, а не обычная простуда, сэр Персифаль? — спросил, отстраняясь, Ланцелот.  
— Боевая аллергия, я бы сказал. Тот базар смог найти слабину даже в наших антигистаминных, — хлюпнул носом Персифаль, жестом пропуская Ланцелота в свой кабинет.  
— Жаль. Я надеялся на твою помощь в одном, хмм, одорологическом исследовании.  
— Могу предложить свою собаку.  
— Сэр Персифаль, я не сомневаюсь в ваших талантах к воспитанию собак, но до тех пор, пока они не смогут высказать аналогичное человеческому мнение о запахе, боюсь, они будут мне бесполезны.  
Персифаль молча принял протянутую ему зажженную сигарету, молча затянулся и молча же вопросительно взглянул на Ланцелота. Тот вздохнул, выпустив из носа струйки дыма:  
— Персифаль, я не могу! Когда уходил по этой канализации, её запах в нос забился и так там и остался — мне все время кажется, что от меня до сих пор несет.  
— Ланцелот, через насморк пробился только твой одеколон, так что помощи от меня, боюсь, ещё меньше, чем от собаки…  
— Привет, дядя Ланцелот! Классный дракон у тебя получается, как будто ты вот-вот огнем выдохнешь, — донесся веселый голос Рокси от двери.  
Ланцелот последний раз затянулся, затушил сигарету, выпустил дым через нос и вытянул руки:  
— Привет, Рокси. А знаешь ли ты, что драконы делают с маленькими принцессами?  
— Знаю, дядя Ланцелот, — ответила Рокси, подходя ближе и давая подхватить себя на руки и прокружить по комнате. — А знаешь ли ты, что с драконами делают рыцари?  
— Которые приходятся принцессам дядями? — подмигнул ей Ланцелот. — Знаю-знаю.  
— Дядя Ланцелот, а почему от тебя так странно пахнет?  
— Неприятно?  
— Да нет, просто сильно. Как тогда, когда я маме случайно папин флакон одеколона в ванну уронила.  
— Принцесса, не хотите ли вы распорядиться, чтобы дракону подали обед, пока он вас не сожрал? — встал с кресла Персифаль. Проводив убежавшую девочку взглядом, повернулся к Ланцелоту.  
— То-то на меня Артур так подозрительно посматривал, — задумчиво начал Ланцелот. — Я все думал, ну не могло от меня уже вонять, но мало ли.  
— Ланцелот. Ты действительно купался в одеколоне?  
— Нет.  
— Костюм в нем постирал?  
— Нет, тот костюм я сразу сжег.  
— Ланцелот. Пуленепробиваемый костюм с каким-то невообразимым количеством слоев.  
— Да. — Из-за запаха?  
— Ну, я его ещё заляпал, пока шел. Сильно. Поверь, это было лучшим выходом.  
— И после этого тебя преследует запах канализации, а не сожженной шерсти и прочего всего из наших костюмов?  
— Да?  
— Сэр Ланцелот, вы бесподобны.  
— Сэр Персифаль, я знаю.  
— Сэр Ланцелот, я предлагаю вам воспользоваться моей ванной.  
— Сэр Персифаль, ваше щедрое предложение скрывает за собой желание устроить мне головомойку?  
— Вы как всегда проницательны, сэр Ланцелот.  
— Персифаль, ты же понимаешь, что это психосоматика.  
— Понимаю. Но если от тебя действительно пахнет одеколоном так, что пробивается через мой насморк, есть смысл смыть хотя бы это.  
— Признайся, ты просто хочешь запихнуть меня в ванну и крайне нерыцарственно воспользоваться моей беспомощностью.  
— Ланцелот, для такого я слишком хорошо помню наше финское дело.  
— И всего-то…  
— В тех местах до сих пор рассказывают истории о невменяемом английском туристе, который голым раскидал целую банду вооруженных грабителей и убежал в леса.  
— Ну…  
— По желанию говорящего невменяемый английский турист действует при этом только собственным половым органом.  
— Персифаль, ты действительно собирал все эти слухи?  
— Нет, мне их как-то рассказал Мерлин.  
— Мерлин коллекционирует истории о том, как я хуем террористов раскидываю?  
— Мерлин делает все, чтобы эти истории были как можно более неправдоподобными, потому что ни скрыть их, ни как-то объяснить невозможно.  
— И ты рассказываешь мне об этих намеренно неправдоподобных слухах только для того, чтобы уверить, что я буду в безопасности в твоей ванне?  
— Да, а когда ты почувствуешь себя в безопасности и расслабишься, я буду там.  
— Персифаль.  
— Что?  
— У тебя снова взгляд «Я убью всю твою семью ледорубом».  
— Бойся…  
— Персифаль, не надо убивать себя и Рокси.  
— Ланцелот, хватит мне зубы заговаривать, иди уже в ванну.  
— Персифаль, помни о своем обещании.  
***  
— Персифаль, ааах, — из тебя вышел бы прекрасный банщик.  
— Огромный сумрачный мужик, который вмешивает тебя в лежанку, пока делает массаж, или томный юноша, предлагающий вполне определенные услуги?  
— Если ты можешь сказать «вполне определенные услуги», когда трахаешь меня, значит, нам обоим стоит, ааах, интенсифицироваться.  
— Кто бы говорил о сложных словах! Ланцелот, ты меня только что понюхал?  
— Дааааа. От тебя приятно пахнет.  
— Чудесное исцеление?  
— Чуть ли не первый приятный запах за все это время, — Ланцелот приподнялся и уткнулся носом в шею Персифалю. Тот улыбнулся, продолжая размеренно двигаться (и радуясь мимоходом физической подготовке):  
— Как-то сложно поверить в это чудесное исцеление?  
— Даааааже если это был — сделай это ещё раз — мой ааааадский коварный план, разве ты — и ещё раз! — не рад? — Ланцелот провел носом по шее Персифаля до уха, делая краткие вдохи. — Все-таки ты замечательно пахнешь.  
— Если я перевернусь и предложу тебе римминг, повторишь ли ты это?  
— Двусмысленное предложение.  
— Разве для него сейчас не самое время?  
— Самое время было до того, как ты полез в эту ванну.  
— Ну, должен же я был не дать тебе сунуть нос в растворитель, когда ты начал открывать и нюхать все подряд  
— Зачем тебе растворитель здесь, к слову? — Ланцелот откинулся, смотря в лицо Персифалю, потом почти демонстративно прижался носом к его руке.  
— Это долгая история для другой ситуации, — почти задохнулся, отвечая, Персифаль. — Как твои одорологические штудии?  
— Мне всё ещё нравится твой запах, ммм.  
— Хотел бы я ответить тем же.  
— Эй, ты сейчас разрушишь всё, и придется начинать сначала!  
— Почему бы этому не быть моим коварным планом?  
— Заполучить меня в свое пользование и нюхать, пока насморк не пройдет?  
— Только так я смогу с чистым сердцем заявить, что от тебя не пахнет твоей миссией.  
— Не напоминай, а то действительно придется начинать все сначала, а я только поверил, что с моим запахом все в порядке.  
— Сэр Ланцелот, вы верите мне?  
— Безусловно, сэр Персиваль.  
— Тогда можете быть уверены, что если с вашим запахом что-то не в порядке, я предприму все меры…  
— Чтобы решить эту проблему?  
— Ну, или, по крайней мере, из солидарности начать пахнуть ещё хуже.  
— Персифаль.  
— Да?  
— Я тебя обожаю. И если с тобой случится канализация, тоже поведу топиться в ванну.  
— Аналогично, Ланцелот, аналогично.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пара слов о том, что произошло во время финской миссии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> предпоследний абзац - совершенно не обязательный ангстовый эпилог

Название: О лопате, техническом прогрессе и финской сауне  
Автор: tsepesh  
Бета: героическая neublau  
Кинк: Эксгибиционизм  
Карточка  
Размер: драббл, 807 слов не считая эпилога  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ланцелот/Персифаль, Мерлин, Агравейн (ОС)  
Рейтинг: R за полтора матерных слова  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: юмор, местами экшн, комедия положений  
Краткое содержание: Пара слов о том, что произошло во время финской миссии.  
Предупреждения: Альтернативная логика, битва авторского хэдканона с кинком, испорченный кинк – по факту это слегка переджен вместо нормального задорного порно, которое стоило бы написать. Аккуратнее с эпилогом, если вдруг решите читать.  
Примечание: Камео из примера

 

Кто начал — не помнили оба, как и того, с чего всё началось.  
Возможно, с того случая, когда, столкнувшись в ателье с Персифалем, Ланцелот утащил его в третью примерочную. Не во вторую, с её замком и табличкой «Не беспокоить», а в третью, ожидавшую с минуты на минуту визита Борса, потерявшего на операции костюм и большую часть снаряжения, и охраняемую лишь бдительным «официальным продавцом». Уничтожая следы своего пребывания — вытирая ручку неясно как оказавшейся в примерочной лопаты, Персифаль задал вопрос о ней Ланцелоту, но ответ получил от Мерлина:  
— Галахад оставил ее. Она может понадобиться ему на следующей миссии. Агенты, если вы не отключаете очки на время секса, хотя бы трахайтесь не перед зеркалом.  
— Мерлин, — включился в разговор Ланцелот, — только не говорите, что оскорблены в лучших чувствах.  
— Ланцелот, это у вас перерыв между миссиями, а мне ещё целый день работать.  
— Мерлин, скажете Галахаду, что не уберегли его лопату, и проблема решена.  
— Персифаль, я обязательно скажу, от кого именно я её не уберег.  
— О великий маг и волшебник, это слишком жестоко, — ответил тогда Ланцелот, смотря в зеркало с самым покаянным видом.

Или когда Артур утвердил использование голограмм агентов на собраниях. С их, Ланцелота и Персифаля, совместным везением было бы странно, если бы не случилось никаких неожиданностей.  
Когда Мерлин через наушники призвал всех включить трансляцию, Персифаль как раз сидел на бедрах Ланцелота, примериваясь снять с него рубашку и галстук. Вполне можно было бы успеть сесть рядом и накинуть оба пиджака, не вызвав подозрения задержкой с ответом, но см. выше про везение.  
В итоге Ланцелот временами ёрзал под всё ещё сидящим на нём Персифалем, который в собственном наспех затянутом галстуке и чужом наспех же накинутом пиджаке старательно держал лицо и пытался не ёрзать в ответ. Передатчики, которые, в идеале, следовало ставить на горизонтальную поверхность строго параллельно лицам, оба держали в руках, к концу собрания уже начавших трястись совершенно не в связи с предыдущими планами агентов.  
Позже, уже в ателье, к Персифалю подошел Агравейн и после взаимных приветствий заметил:  
— Эти технические новинки Мерлина сильно облегчают жизнь.  
Персифаль вежливо согласился.  
— Однако, — продолжил Агравейн, один из старейших рыцарей Кингсмен, — технический прогресс может оказаться, хмм, небольшой помехой, не так ли?  
Персифаль осторожно согласился.  
— Я видел много всякого за Круглым столом, в чем-то, — Агравейн хохотнул, — даже принимал участие. Но чтобы прямо за столом еблись…  
— Ах если бы, сэр Агравейн, — избавил Персифаля от необходимости отвечать подошедший Ланцелот. — Если бы еблись. Мне бы хоть не так обидно было.  
— Джентльмены, — обратился к обоим Агравейн. — Я совершенно не уверен, что хочу быть настолько осведомлен о вашей личной жизни.  
— Он не посоветовал тебе в следующий раз съесть лимон? — спросил Ланцелот, глядя вслед уходящему Агравейну.  
— Нет. Но Мерлин уже пообещал звать к столу, а не просто просить включить трансляцию.  
— Это будет приказ?  
— Боюсь, что да.  
— Деспот.  
— Тиран.  
— Никакого сострадания.  
— Определенно.

Но оба знали, как все закончилось.  
По плану финской операции Ланцелот должен был зайти в парную вместе с человеком, считавшим его потенциальным деловым партнером, отравить его и, подняв шум, сдать его с обширным инфарктом миокарда с рук на руки охране за дверью. Персифаль оказался водителем на этой операции, в общем-то, случайно, завершив за пару дней до этого датскую операцию вдвоем с Тристаном.  
В день операции охрана «потенциального делового партнера» Ланцелота действовала, словно предупрежденная, заняв все подъезды к месту переговоров собственными машинами и зайдя в парную, чего раньше не случалось. Итогом стало то, что выжившим работникам сауны запомнилось реконструкцией событий Стокгольмской кровавой бани*, а жителям ближайших домов — пробегом голого и залитого кровью мужчины по улице.  
В машине, накидывая на себя пиджак Персифаля, Ланцелот узнал, что их сдал один из их же местных связных:  
\- Едем к нему?  
\- Да. Ты не хочешь одеться?  
\- Зачем? Тут есть печка, а я хочу напугать нашего предателя и не хочу пачкать костюм в его, ммм, выделениях.  
Позже над телом умершего в несомненном страхе состоялся такой разговор:  
— Кажется, Мерлин считает нас с собой парой ебанутых эксгибиционистов, — произнес сохранивший чистоту костюма Персифаль, протягивая ещё более залитому кровью Ланцелоту платок.  
— Не пойму, с чего бы ему так считать. — Ланцелот взял платок и начал вытирать пальцы. — Вроде бы мы не трахались перед этим уродом, — кивок на труп, — до того, как убить его.  
— Возможно, потому что ты так и не оделся, — предположил Персифаль, прикуривая две сигареты и отдавая одну из них Ланцелоту.  
— Это был тактический ход.  
— Не хочешь ли ты теперь стратегически одеться?  
— Не раньше, чем стратегически помоюсь. Кажется, я где-то видел душ. Мерлин, у нас есть на это время?  
— Да, если в душе вы будете только мыться, Ланцелот.  
— О Мерлин, мне нравится кровь, но не до такой степени.  
— И не забывайте, джентльмены, что Артур ждёт вашего отчёта. За столом.  
— Он точно считает нас эксгибиционистами, — прокомментировал Ланцелот, направляясь к душевой.  
— Хорошо хоть не, ммм…  
— Кем?  
— Я вдруг понял, что не знаю, как называются люди, которые любят трахаться в крови.  
— Вампиры? Гемофилы?  
— Это вроде болезнь?  
— Точно. Надо будет потом найти, мне самому интересно стало.  
Стоит ли говорить, что нужное слово никто так и не искал?

 

Спустя несколько лет после этих событий, когда Мерлин против обыкновения призвал Персифаля не за стол, а включить трансляцию, тот напрягся. Держать лицо в этот раз, несмотря на отсутствие отвлекающих факторов, оказалось сложнее.

 

*«Стокгольмская кровавая баня» (швед. Stockholms blodbad, дат. Det Stockholmske Blodbad) — массовая казнь, состоявшаяся 8—10 ноября 1520 года в Стокгольме по приказу датского короля Кристиана II. Подробнее


	4. О дополнительных значениях слова «медленно» в контексте службы в Кингсмен

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> бойцы вспоминают минувшие дни и битвы, где вместе рубились они

Название: О дополнительных значениях слова «медленно» в контексте службы в Кингсмен  
Автор: tsepesh  
Бета: neublau  
Кинк: Медленный секс  
Карточка  
Размер: драббл, 515 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ланцелот/Персифаль, упоминаются Мерлин и Рокси  
Рейтинг: технически, R, а по факту - PG-13, не больше  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: недодрама, недоюмор  
Краткое содержание: бойцы вспоминают минувшие дни и битвы, где вместе рубились они  
Предупреждения: Очень много называния по кодовым именам и кавычек, мало самого секса, опять же переджен вместо слэша  
Примечание: — А скажите, Иван Андреевич, а что это за название такое — североамериканский кролик-зануда? А почему, собственно, зануда? М?..  
— Хороший вопрос. Дело в том, что у этих животных очень нудные брачные игры. Самка кролика забирается в гнездо на ветке дерева…  
— Так, погодите… В гнездо на ветке.  
— В гнездо.  
— Самка.  
— Самка.  
— Кролика.  
— Крррррррррррр……КРОЛИКА?  
— Да, вот это очень интересно.  
— Ну это ведь североамериканский кролик!  
— Ну, увы.  
— А он прекрасно лазит по деревьям! Самка этого животного забирается в гнездо на ветке дерева, а внизу собирается порядка 3-4 самцов. И сидят. Вот, собственно, и всё.  
— Как всё? А как же они спариваются?  
— Я имею в виду, что такие игры могут продолжаться очень долго. Иногда до двух месяцев. Потом кому-то из самцов это все надоедает, и он выбывает из игры. И вот, когда остается последний самец, он лезет на дерево, и после долгого обнюхивания, иногда прерывающегося на сон, кролики начинают спариваться. Медленно и очень занудно. Поэтому они такие редкие. Они же приносят потомство раз в 10 лет, причем иногда в такие места приносят, что сами уже отыскать не могут. Естественно, гибнут. Сначала потомство гибнет от голода, а потом родители от огорчения. (с) Квартет И, "День радио"

 

До смерти Ланцелота — а ему было забавно думать и говорить о произошедшем с ним как о смерти — «медленно» означало «в безопасности», означало «есть время и есть силы».  
У них были совместные миссии, когда хватило бы времени на «всю ночь напролёт» и «я так и не понял, кто из нас кого трахнул», как сказал однажды Ланцелот утром, но никому из них не хотелось ни убегать со стояком от очередных злодейских приспешников, явившихся не ко времени (не было), ни получать пули в не защищенные забытыми частями костюмов части тела (было).  
«Есть силы» означало, что ни один из них не ранен (было, у обоих, реже, чем могло бы), не устал до состояния «я сейчас вырублюсь, но ты можешь делать с моим бесчувственным телом всё, что захочется» (было, и слишком часто), или, например, не пытается восстановиться после яда и противоядия, полученных во время миссии с пятиминутным интервалом.  
Одним из самых неджентльменских поступков Ланцелота после заключения «Соглашения о бесчувственных телах» было и остаётся разрисовывание вместе с Рокси лица спящего Персифаля. Как агент Кингсмен и джентльмен, Ланцелот мужественно держал в секрете участие Рокси, несмотря на укоризненный «сколько, говорите, вам лет?» взгляд Персифаля. К чести обоих, необходимо добавить, что когда тот же Персифаль отрубился прямо во время прелюдии, ничего страшнее накрывания одеялом в летнюю жару с ним не произошло  
Так что до смерти Ланцелота «медленно» чаще всего означало «между операциями, в доме Персифаля». Ещё это означало «полчаса только на раздевание, даже если на обоих минимум одежды, а не полный комплект Кингмен». Означало, что Персифаль будет выглядеть крайне сосредоточенным, словно классифицируя каждое своё прикосновение к телу, узнанному лучше собственного, что сам Ланцелот будет касаться совершенно бессистемно, но с тем же результатом. Означало, что хотя оба не были склонны соревноваться в выносливости, они будут обходить вниманием члены друг друга — просто чтобы продлить «время плавления», как предпочитал думать об этом Ланцелот. Означало, что следующее утро (или вечер, или вообще ночь) оба проведут в постели, не слишком стремясь её покинуть.  
Сейчас, после смерти и возращения к жизни, Ланцелот проводит слишком много времени в состоянии той условной безопасности, которую предлагает штаб Кингсмен, проходя физиотерапию, пытаясь упражнениями вернуть себе былую ловкость и бесконечно, по своему мнению, ожидая Персифаля. Тот — как говорят Ланцелоту Мерлин и Рокси — пытается удержать спасённый мир ещё и цивилизованным. Все они пытаются. Но насчёт всех остаётся просто мыслью Ланцелота, когда Персифаль в очередной раз приходит в его палату, серый от усталости. С первого такого визита Ланцелот настаивает, чтобы тот отдохнул. С первого такого визита в палате стоит выбитая у Нимуэ складная койка — потому что Персифаль наотрез отказывается уходить или ложиться к Ланцелоту. «Как будто, — думает Ланцелот, — я, отдыхающий здесь целыми днями, могу захотеть спать, когда тут целый Персифаль». Целый, как убеждается Ланцелот, часами проводя пальцами по хорошо знакомому телу с такой систематичностью, которая сделала бы честь и самому Персифалю — старое "Соглашение..." никогда не теряло силы, разрешая делать с бесчувственным телом всё что угодно.  
«Бесчувственное тело» просыпалось, принимало участие в физиотерапии, после второго посещения решительно оттесняло массажиста и заметно не хотело отпускать Ланцелота, когда время перерыва заканчивалось. Про себя Ланцелот иногда считал, что всё происходящее — перешедший на уровень выше половой акт с прелюдией, растянувшейся уже на несколько месяцев.


	5. Sharing is caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> краткий и неполный (и даже не претендующий на полноту) перечень объектов, разделенных Ланцелотом и Персифалем за время знакомства

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://pp.vk.me/c627823/v627823336/4ae4e/yW-qX2MhQOk.jpg  
> найденная на прострах интернета картинка с оптимистической версией конца этого драббла

Название: Sharing is caring  
Автор: tsepesh  
Бета: neublau  
Кинк: К (Делить/ся)  
Карточка  
Размер: драббл, 662 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ланцелот/Персифаль, Мерлин  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Категория: по факту - джен, подразумевается слэш  
Жанр: бытовые зарисовки  
Краткое содержание: краткий и неполный (и даже не претендующий на полноту) перечень объектов, разделенных Ланцелотом и Персифалем за время знакомства  
Предупреждения: каноническая смерть персонажа, связь с драбблом "О небольших одорологических проблемах Ланцелота"  
Примечание: В 30-е годы мужик заполняет анкету и дошел до вопроса "Как спите с женой?" Что писать? Напишешь "слева" - пришьют левый уклон. "Справа" - правый уклон. "Сверху" - возвышение над массами. "Снизу" - идешь на поводу у масс. Написал: "Сплю отдельно, занимаюсь онанизмом". Ему дали 10 лет "За связь с кулаком и растрату семенного фонда".

— Персифаль? — обратился гарантированно хорошо пахнущий Ланцелот к коллеге, другу, любовнику и на настоящий момент гаранту хорошего запаха в одном лице.  
— Да?  
— Если мой костюм не успеют сшить к следующей миссии, можно мне взять твой?  
— Можно. Только Мерлин не поставит тебя никуда без костюма. Да и мой тебе будет не совсем впору.  
— Ты зануда, но спасибо.  
— А тебе будет неудобно махать ногами и бегать в моих брюках, так что пожалуйста.  
— Делиться значит заботиться.

Персифаль вышел из комнаты, небрежно держа в расслабленных пальцах покрытый кровью молоток. Осмотрелся в поисках места, куда его можно было бы положить, ничего не нашел и поставил к стене. Ланцелот, внимательно наблюдавший за ним все это время, молча протянул ему руку с зажатой в ней сигаретой. Несколько минут оба — прикуривший вторую сигарету от официальной части фирменной зажигалки Ланцелот и с явным наслаждением привалившийся к стене Персифаль — молча курили.  
— Интересно, — раздался в уютной и дружественной тишине, которой почти не мешали хриплые вздохи, доносящиеся из-за закрытой двери, голос Ланцелота, — Сколько сигарет мы вот так с тобой разделили?  
— Не считал, — затянулся Персифаль. — Можно попросить у Мерлина записи наших совместных операций.  
— Все равно неточно будет. — Оба усмехнулись, вспомнив о причинах такой неточности.  
— А если все-таки считать, то как засчитывать те случаи, когда мы курили одну на двоих?  
— Отдельно. Вроде как «по-настоящему разделенные» и просто «курили рядом, но каждый свою».  
— Ага, и третья категория — «выкурили с момента знакомства, но отдельно друг от друга».  
— Звучит как повод для ревности.  
— Сигаретная ревность агента Ланцелота.  
— Иногда я просто не готов делить с кем-то даже процесс твоего курения, — преувеличенно надрывно произнес Ланцелот, испортив концовку все-таки прорвавшимся в голос смехом.  
— О, сэр Ланцелот, часто его уединенность нарушает лишь Мерлин, который находится в такие моменты ещё дальше вас.  
— Намекаешь, что, если проводить аналогию, то с дрочкой.  
— В какой-то степени.  
— Какая растрата сигаретного фонда!  
— И не говори. Нет мне прощения.  
В этот момент человек за дверью счел нужным напомнить о себе особо громким стоном. Персифаль глянул на Ланцелота, словно извиняясь за то, что приходится делить свое время с кем-то ещё, тот в ответ кивнул на стоящую на полу канистру бензина. Персифаль грустно покачал головой и, подхватив молоток, вернулся в комнату.

Спустя несколько тысяч сигарет, самокруток, косяков и сигар, выкуренных вместе, совместно и «виртуально вместе», как назвал это как-то раз Мерлин, Ланцелот внезапно осознаёт, что рассыпал гораздо больше пепла в доме Персифаля, чем в своем. Через несколько дней, воруя у того недопитую чашку с утренним чаем и заглядывая через плечо в утреннюю же газету, Ланцелот озвучивает эту мысль.  
— Даже Рокси думает, что ты живешь тут, — спокойно отвечает ему Персифаль, пытаясь вернуть чашку. — Если хочешь, — саркастично продолжает он, — можешь оплачивать половину расходов за дом.  
Весь день после этого Ланцелот шутит на тему Конан Дойля и строит предположения, кому лучше быть Холмсом.

Персифаль в накинутом на плечи чужом пиджаке выглядел, на взгляд Мерлина, настолько потрепанным и окоченевшим, насколько и должен выглядеть человек, вынужденный нырнуть в не замерзающую исключительно из-за быстрого течения реку, уходя с линии огня. Где-то во время трансляции в комнату, к камере наблюдения в которой подключился Мерлин, зашел Ланцелот, вложил в руки Персифаля чашку с чем-то и вышел, выразительно глянув на ту самую камеру наблюдения. Пиджака на нем не было, и Мерлин по отдельной линии выразил надежду, что поиск машины с обогревателем для угона займет не слишком много времени.

Вскоре после Дня В Мерлин сообщает о найденном теле Ланцелота. Несколько секунд Персифаль без всяких сим-карт и спутников переживает те же ощущения, но потом они уходят, оставляя только усталость – накопившуюся за день, как он пытается себя уверить. Здесь, в Швейцарии, уже под вечер, планы на сегодня кончились, так что Персифаль без зазрения совести отправляется в постель, и почти сразу же понимает свою ошибку.  
Эту постель они никогда не делили с Ланцелотом. Тот все грозился приехать и уничтожить образ идеального банкира, но вместо этого отправился в Аргентину. Персифаль не уверен в том, что будь это кровать в его лондонском доме, ситуация была бы принципиально лучше и ему перестало бы быть интересно, даст ли Мерлин ему возможность разделить с Ланцелотом теперь уже не пустую могилу.


	6. Совы в жизни Ланцелота

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> странная история взаимоотношений Ланцелота с совообразными  
> не кинк, максимально выбивается из всего остального

Название: Совы в жизни Ланцелота  
Автор: tsepesh  
Бета: не бечено  
Кинк: Неуклюжесть  
Карточка  
Размер: драббл, 789 слов  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ланцелот, Галахад, подразумевается сова!Персифаль  
Рейтинг: G  
Категория: джен  
Жанр: недоюмор  
Краткое содержание: странная история взаимоотношений Ланцелота с совообразными  
Предупреждения: очень авторская трактовка кинка, очень джен, очень не кинк  
Примечание: появилось на свет из-за вот этого видео на тумбе.

Никто из тех, кто знал Джима Спенсера, будущего агента Ланцелота, в детстве, не назвал бы его неуклюжим. Его чаще описывали словами «Очень ловкий», «Шило в жопе» и «Фатальное сочетание впечатляющей пронырливости и ещё более впечатляющего невезения». Последнюю характеристику юному Джеймсу дал дядя, отвозя в больницу с переломом левой руки – после того, как указанный Джеймс упал чуть ли не в первый раз в жизни, столкнувшись лоб в лоб со вспугнутой сипухой.  
Окажись Джеймс у дяди после драматических событий вроде смерти родителей, эта встреча с совой могла бы повлиять на его судьбу совершенно иначе – но даже так она определенно повлияла как минимум на выбор одежды с второй части двойной жизни.  
Через много лет, когда Джеймс Спенсер стал Ланцелотом, дядя, рекомендовавший его, с чистой совестью удалился выращивать орхидеи, а в Кингсмен сменился Мерлин, совообразные снова напомнили о себе:  
\- О, мистер Сова, - обратился Ланцелот к нервно вцепившемуся в перекрытие окна сычу*. Сыч приближение агента к себе не оценил, взмахнув крыльями и принявшись нарезать круги по комнате. От неожиданности хохотнув и уклоняясь от крыльев, когтей и клюва, Ланцелот принялся размышлять, как поступить. Следовать примеру Джима Придо не хотелось, связываться с Мерлином – тоже.  
Сыч тем временем уселся на карниз и смотрел, как показалось Ланцелоту, неодобрительно, словно спрашивая, как человека угораздило оказаться в его гнезде и как скоро он уберется.  
Через полчаса, когда выяснилось, что агент Ланцелот, несмотря на проявляемые чудеса эквилибристики, все же не в состоянии летать или бегать по потолку, в том числе с мешком в руках, относительно перспективный способ все-таки пришел ему в голову. На поднесенную к очередному «насесту» швабру сыч поначалу не отреагировал. Потом переступил на неё, вызвав у порядком утомившегося Ланцелота вздох облегчения.  
\- Не взлетай, - предупредил он сыча, неся его на конце палки в открытое окно. – И не смотри на меня так!  
Сыч в конце концов оказался в темноте за окном, где и слетел со швабры, а Ланцелот, втянув её обратно, с некоторой долей ужаса осмотрел учиненный на кухне разгром.  
На следующий вечер сыч снова был на кухне, попав туда неясным способом – все окна были закрыты, а верить в телепортацию Ланцелоту не хотелось. Перед выдворением сыча он вытащил из холодильника кусочек жареного мяса и предложил тому. Сыч посомневался, но подношение взял.  
В течение следующей недели Ланцелот стал настоящим экспертов по выдворению настойчивой птицы, прилетавшей каждый вечер, часто – с кусочками неидентифицируемых животных в клюве. Апофеозом стал прилет сыча в гостиную с почти целой мышью, которую он и попытался скормить Ланцелоту.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Сова, - несколько напряженно поблагодарил он сыча, отмахиваясь от мыши. Тот отлетел подальше, уселся на спинку стула, бросив на человека выразительный взгляд, и сожрал мышь сам. Ланцелот решил, что ему слишком лениво выгонять его.  
Потом было несколько связанных операций подряд, включая сумасшедшую миссию в Западной Африке, где Ланцелот, посмеиваясь, приглядывался к черепам болотных сов на прилавках Акодессевы, и самый долгий за всю карьеру в Кингсмен отчет Артуру. Из ателье Ланцелот вышел с твердым намерением напиться, наткнулся на Галахада, предложил ему присоединиться, получил согласие и пошел претворять план в жизнь. Итогом грандиозной попойки стало утреннее пробуждение от резкого совиного крика и комментария Галахада:  
\- Экий у вас зверинец, Ланцелот.  
Галахад нашелся в кресле, где, судя по состоянию костюма, провел всю ночь, когда они методично надирались, сыч – на облюбованной спинке стула, подозрительно косящийся на чужого человека.  
\- Мистер Сова, Галахад, - прохрипел Ланцелот.  
\- Мистер Сова? – приподнял брови Галахад. – Не Архимед?  
\- Не отзывается, - развел руками Ланцелот, тут же пожалев об этом. – И я не собираюсь дарить его Мерлину.  
\- Он несомненно будет поражен в самое сердце вашими намерениями, - на миг Ланцелоту показалось, что в глазах Галахада заплясали черти.  
\- Галахад, могу я задать вам неджентльменский вопрос?  
\- Задавайте, Ланцелот.  
\- Пили мы поровну. Телосложение у нас примерно одинаковое. Почему мне хочется только сдохнуть, а вы можете произносить длинные предложения без запинок?  
\- Годы практики, - в ответ на ставшее совсем страдальческим выражение лица Ланцелота Галахад передвинул тому по журнальному столику небольшой бокал. – И немного магии.  
Точный рецепт того, что было в бокале, Ланцелот так и не узнал, но после этого – чем бы оно ни было – его тело смогло как минимум подняться и проводить Галахада, даже когда не-Архимед перелетел со спинки стула на плечо Ланцелота.  
\- Знаешь, мистер Сова, - сказал он сычу, закрывая за Галахадом, - Жест, конечно, красивый, и даже не думай, будто я его не ценю, но ты довольно тяжелый.  
В ответ на движение плечом (Ланцелоту пришлось, вопреки обычной ловкости, опереться для этого другим плечом на стену) сыч завозился, хлопнул крыльями, ухнул и наконец слетел.  
\- И не смотри на меня так, - сказал ему Ланцелот. – Не пойдешь же ты со мной в душ.  
В душе ему пришла в голову мысль, которую он сразу после выхода озвучил сычу. Но на Персифаля тот не откликался точно так же, как не откликался на Архимеда.


	7. Отсутствие молчания как форма коммуникации

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О молчании и говорении

Название: Отсутствие молчания как форма коммуникации  
Автор: tsepesh  
Бета: не бечено(  
Кинк: Молчание  
Карточка  
Размер: драббл, 294 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ланцелот/Персифаль, упоминается Мерлин  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: бытовой  
Краткое содержание: О молчании и говорении  
Предупреждения: не вычитано. Отсутствие заместительных (предельная концентрация повторов на квадратный текст)  
Примечание:

 

С первого дня их знакомства Ланцелот говорил. На совместных миссиях, на одиночных, на исключительно боевых, на «паркетных». Во время операции, требовавшей особой скрытности, правда, молчал, породив внутреннюю шутку, что его разорвет в следующий раз. На тему их совместной с Персифалем жизни шутили про минет и пятнадцать минут тишины.  
Сам Персифаль на эту тему мог бы рассказать, что Ланцелот молчать умеет ничуть не хуже: в очередной раз завершив боевую операцию так, что в стирке нуждались бы только рукава рубашки, или тихим и почти семейным вечером садясь чистить и приводить в порядок оружие. Или ещё в десятках случаев, о которых кроме них мог знать только Мерлин.  
Ещё Персифаль мог бы рассказать про то, как в монологе угодившего в ловушку и громко костерящего похитителей Ланцелота паузы становились все длиннее, а он сам, Персифаль, в эти паузы успевал убить все больше, но отчаянно не успевал до следующей. Ланцелот, после этого, приходя в себя в лазарете, начал говорить, кажется, ещё до того, как пришел в себя.  
После же тоста Мерлин отправил Персифалю копии записей переговоров Ланцелота во время одиночных миссий и совместных с другими агентами. Вероятно, против ожиданий куратора, Персифаль переписал их на жесткий диск и запер в сейфе вместе с остальными вещами Ланцелота.

Когда через год, уже после Дня Ви, Ланцелота находят, Персифаль иррационально ждет, что тот встретит его очередной дурацкой шуткой, как делал много раз до этого. Но Ланцелот молчит – и это молчание пугает больше все удлинявшихся пауз на той миссии, больше молчания, воцарившегося вокруг Персифаля после тоста. Врач рядом говорит о поврежденных нервах и мышцах, что какой-то гений залатал основные повреждения, и им осталось лишь восстановить отдельные навыки, а Персифаль не может оторвать глаз от того, как Ланцелот приподнимает левую руку и скручивает пальцы в невообразимую фигуру. И тогда Персифаль озвучивает ту самую ожидаемую глупую шутку.


	8. Хорошая компания для чистки оружия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вечер после охоты. Испорченный кинк – семейный уют вместо горячего порно.

Название: Хорошая компания для чистки оружия  
Автор: tsepesh  
Бета: не бечено(  
Кинк: Оружие  
Карточка  
Размер: драббл, 354 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Ланцелот/Персифаль, Роксана Мортон  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: бытовая зарисовка  
Краткое содержание: Вечер после охоты.  
Предупреждения: не вычитано. Испорченный кинк – семейный уют вместо горячего порно  
Примечание:

— Главное в чистке оружия, — поднял палец вверх Ланцелот, изо всех сил стараясь удержать менторский тон, — хорошая компания.  
Персифаль, уже разложивший перед собой чистую ткань, шомполы и оружейную смазку, только приподнял бровь. Рокси, сосредоточенно разбиравшая ружье, отреагировала, только положив отдельные его части на стол перед собой:  
— Подробнее, дядя Ланцелот?  
— Персифаль, она научилась у тебя плохому.  
— У тебя есть шанс научить её хорошему. Например, про компанию.  
— Коварный тип, — почти пропел ему в ответ Ланцелот и повернулся к Рокси. — Смотри, в одиночку чистить оружие — занятие почти медитативное. Ну, или твой дядя умудряется делать это так, что глядя на него хочется спать. А если ты чистишь в компании, то важно хотя бы не хотеть убить этих людей.  
— Какие низкие стандарты хорошей компании, — ухмыльнулся ему Персифаль.  
— Ну, до хорошей компании мы ещё не добрались. Если ты хочешь убить этих людей, то догадайся, почему в их присутствии лучше не чистить оружие?  
— Потому ты можешь убить их?  
— Нет! — преувеличенно горестно воскликнул Ланцелот. — В этом вся и проблема, что не сможешь — оружие ты разобрал, патроны вынул и отставил, в лучшем случае ты можешь испачкать человека смазкой, но это как-то мелко.  
— Ну, убить ты, положим, можешь, — почти в сторону прокомментировал это Персифаль. — Но я согласен, что пачкать людей, когда хочешь убить — мелко.  
— Спасибо за дополнение, коллега, — церемонно отметил Ланцелот. — Так вот, поэтому, чтобы не страдать от невозможности и не совершать мелких поступков, лучше подбирать себе компанию по душе. Такую, в которой есть с кем переброситься словом. И такую, в которой хотя бы часть инструментов совпадают с твоими.  
— Держи, — передал ему Персифаль дульную щетку.  
— А хорошая компания — это такая компания, где тебя чем-нибудь угостят, — сказала себе под нос Рокси, пропуская в ствол веревочную протяжку. — Дядя Персифаль, а вы с мамой не на этом же ружье учились?  
— Я — точно не на этом, а у мамы лучше спроси сама, не уверен.  
— А во сколько лет вас обоих начали учить? — спросил Ланцелот.  
— Как только стало понятно, что отдачей не снесет. Скорее раньше, чем позже.  
— И вот вроде бы ответил, но ни одной конкретной цифры не назвал. Настоящий шпион.  
«Настоящий шпион» улыбнулся, тщательно вычищая ствол своего второго пистолета. Над комнатой повисло уютное молчание, наполненное шорохами щеток и шомполов.


End file.
